Nireva Hale
One of the offspring of Felicia Rahal, Nireva Hale (born Lucia Cammeresi) is a volunteer medical assistant living in Los Angeles. Now studying for a medical degree at UCLA, Nireva has worked in numerous hospitals and psychiatric care facilities since arriving in California in 2008. Due to her classes at university, she has been forced to vastly scale back her other two jobs in order to contend with the accumulated workload. Appearance Nireva is a rather slim woman, measuring in at only 5'8" and weighing a little over 125lbs. Aside from a pair of very old scars on the small of her back, her slightly above-average bust size is really the only noteworthy thing about her body. Her facial structure and slightly tanned skin are clear evidence of her European descent. Because of the rather subdued nature of aesthetic traits from her mother's DNA, more than a few people tend - and have done so on many occasions - to think of her as an Italian woman, which she technically is, despite it being centuries since she last visited the country. As far as personal styling is concerned, Nireva is known to alter her cosmetic appearance quite dramatically depending on the situation in which she finds herself. When working as a doctor's assistant, her long hair is - more often than not - bunched up in order to comply with various health/safety regulations while her clothing is very much a smart-casual affair, often complimented with a pair of comfortable, flat-soled shoes and a pair of glasses. While she doesn't need the glasses in order to see - in fact, she doesn't need them at all - the fact that she wears them regardless is mostly due to her deep-seated paranoia. Believing that her job as an exotic dancer could affect her chances of becoming a doctor, she ensures that her working colleagues at whichever hospital believe that her glasses are an integral part of her appearance, even going so far as to fake bad eyesight when not wearing them on occasion. During the evenings, however, Nireva looks almost like a completely different woman, and not just because she no longer needs to wear her glasses. With her hair allowed to fall loosely down her back, she has been known to style it very often in order to promote an image of social rebellion. Her favourite hairstyle - and the one she is most often seen adopting - is turning her plain, black hair into an array of thin dreadlocks. At the Plan B club where she works, Nireva's attire is reduced to little more than a bikini and some form of matching, usually colour-coordinated, footwear. When not working either job, Nireva is known to look more like a tomboyish metalhead than a polite, professional doctor's assistant, wearing stylish, yet ragged-looking clothes which are often made from brightly coloured materials. Personality While she has the capability to be polite, mature, professional and refined when the situation warrants, Nireva is - for the most part - just a rebellious teenager with ten more years added to the little box marked "age" (at least, on her driver's license). Having long ago discovered that nearly all of the rules of mortality don't apply to her, she has been living a life dictated by a combination of the rules her mother taught her in Renaissance Italy and some rules she made up along the way to make life more fun. When immersed in any sort of hierarchical structure, such as the one found in the Jung Facility, Nireva is also prone to slipping into a rather submissive mindset, preferring to follow rather than lead; a habit in which she has been entangled for centuries in order to avoid drawing attention to herself and, as such, is a rather difficult train of thought for her to break. Outside of work, she is outgoing and confident and, although she isn't much of an adrenaline junkie due to her fear of heights, she is always looking for her own brand of action in order to stave off the boredom, which often leads her to pick up hobby after hobby to keep herself occupied and throwing them away when they get boring. Ability Transcendence The meaning of the word transcend is to rise above or move beyond and, in spiritualist cultures, it pertains to the soul or consciousness gaining the capability to move beyond the physical world. Such things tie into phenomena such as out-of-body experiences, remote viewing and, to a lesser extent, extra-sensory perception. Many people who believe in the elevation of their consciousness often speak of various barriers - metaphysical or otherwise - which keep their incorporeal selves from leaving the confines of their physical body. If such people were to study Nireva in detail, they would simply say that many - if not nearly all - of these barriers are, quite simply, missing. Whether this is due to something as simple as a free-spirited personality or something physiological is unclear. But, by abusing this tenuous connection between her body and soul, Nireva can harness the energy which exists within herself (much like the Quintessence ability of her grandmother, Khalidah) in order to heal various forms of damage. Biological Reversion Biological Reversion is the facet of Nireva's genetic evolution which is responsible for both her immortality and the eternal youth which results. For reasons unknown to even someone as wise as her own mother, Nireva's cellular structure is in a constant state of flux. While she is in no danger of literally coming apart at the seams, the fluctuations to her DNA have had a rather beneficial effect. In a normal human body, the ability to replace and restore dead or dying cells is limited. The longer a body continues to live, the more the body's ability to sustain itself dwindles until it gives out completely, resulting in death. In Nireva's body, however, this process has been exponentially amplified to the point where her DNA has effectively become the organic equivalent of the Large Hadron Collider, were its experiments with fusion to bear meaningful fruit. As well as restoring dead cells almost before they have a chance to start dying, Nireva's body is capable of doing this ad infinitum, effectively locking her physical maturity in place at the point of a fully grown adult woman in their mid to late-twenties. While Nireva - like almost any other person - is still able to fall ill, her ability can effectively halt the progress of illnesses thought to be degenerative or terminal, such as cancer or various hereditary conditions. Despite this, she is definitely not immune to contracting such conditions. In fact, she could have mild lung cancer from smoking and a partially diseased liver from excessive drinking and her ability would make her completely oblivious to it. Medical Notes While remaining unexplained by medical professionals for a little over four centuries, Nireva's ability - namely the connection between her consciousness and the rest of her - causes her to experience momentary periods of syncope ("blackouts"). Over the years, these have been misdiagnosed as: *''' Vitamin deficiency (due to bad diet) '''* An extremely mild form of narcolepsy *''' Lack of acclimation to mountainous climates '''* Low blood pressure *''' Sleep deprivation '''* Acute emotional stress Yet, as her life has continued, Nireva has personally disproven each and every diagnosis, leading her to abandon her search for a cause and simply live with it. Category:Characters Category:Jung Facility Category:Neutral Category:Immortals